powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 21: The Shugozyu's Great Riot
is the twenty-first episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. This is the fifth of the six episode and the beginning of the two-part conclusion of the DragonRanger arc, introduces Spirit of Life Clotho as well as Burai's Guardian Beast, Dragon Caesar, and begins a plotline regarding Burai's fate. Synopsis In the wake of Bandora's greatest victory, Burai pulls a startling move that ultimately leads him to a mysterious ally, a warning and the means to summon his own Guardian Beast. Plot The Zyuranger continue to stare in despair at their fallen Daizyuzin within the fiery crack, sobbing while wondering if their God had died falling into boiling magma. Geki blames himself for the loss and asks Daizyuzin for forgiveness for the events before leaving, Mei asking where he's going. On the Moon, a fanfare of Golem trumpeters bring forth a celebratory drink for Bandora's victory over Daizyuzin as food comes into the castle; with Lamie complementing her husband Grifforzer for how tough he was in the victory in slicing the giant down as Grifforzer calls himself the strongest in the world; Bandora complements his ability to talk as the griffon states he can express his love now at any time and they kiss. Yet as they celebrate, Burai stands hidden, preparing Hellfriede for attack as he had planned prior. As the witch and her allies continue to eat, Burai walks forth until he calls Bandora and states the Earth is his and he won't let Bandora do what she wants with it; but the rebellious behavior makes her throw her wine right into Burai's face! Dragonranger tries to attack Bandora with Hellfriede but she vanishes as he hits a broom and she laughs manically to Burai's confusion; calling him a fool for thinking she can go down so easily. Stating she'll show her true power, Bandora shoots fire breath and lightning towards Yamato warrior, throwing him off the balcony of her castle and plummeting to Earth! Upon reaching the planet, Burai curses out Bandora as she continues to laugh, making him scream trying to attack the air but feeling aggravated as another, feminine laughter echoes through the forest. Burai believes it's Bandora and calls her out but instead a white-cloaked girl bouncing a ball appears, bouncing it as she states she was waiting for Burai to arrive, confusing him. The girl asks Burai to pick the ball up as he asks who she is and the girl tells him to come along, forcing him as he holds the ball into a strange chamber with pillars and candles within. When Burai asks where he is, the girl states this is his new home, a chamber where time has stopped; he won't age in the world at all, but she states that if he were to leave the chamber, Burai will only have 30 hours to live as she stares at a green candle on one of the pillars. As Burai is confused at this sudden deadline, the girl shows him the candle: as he steps outside, it will burn more and more; Burai can't believe in such a silly story but the girl merely blows the candle, making him yell at her to stop as she merely giggles. When Burai asks if she's a ghost or a monster, he attacks as the girl teleports away as she states there's something else she has to hand to the warrior, pointing to a small box. When Burai asks what it is, the girl states it's the "Zyusouken", taking the form of a flute-like dagger; just as the Zyuranger have their Legendary Weapons, this is Dragonranger's weapon. She explains it as a flute and tells him to try it; making Burai question her again on who she is, but she further explains that if he held Zyusouken and wished to be outside, it will take him there and likewise back to the timeless chamber; but every trip outside will reduce the time Burai has left as she departs. As she leaves, Burai wonders what's going on and despairs at the 30 hours he has left alive and if he really is able to believe that as he stares at the green candle. Realizing what the girl stated, he holds up the dagger and teleports outside once again, standing right by a harbor. Remembering that the Zyusouken is a flute, he tries to play it, performing a tune on the dagger as he looks out to the harbor nearby. By a construction site, a strange set of glowing eyes quickly approach before splashing an rising up from the water, splashing it around the workers. From the depths, a huge drill like tail appears knocking down a crane and smashing it before a huge, dragon-like guardian called Dragon Caesar rises from the ocean, scaring the workers away as Burai stares at it. The cloaked girl states it is his Guardian Beast, confusing Burai as she vanishes again. Playing the Zyusouken, Burai makes Dragon Caesar march towards the shoreline. In the shrine, Dan wonders where Geki is, having been 2 days since he left following Daizyuzin's fall; Boi wonders if he won't come back but Barza states that this won't happen and Geki will return. Mei notices on a vision the risen Dragon Caesar, which Barza acknowledges as a Guardian Beast and surprising the Zyuranger. In the streets, everyone is running as the dragon rampages throughout, crushing everything in it's path as Burai instructs it's rampage with his flute. Dragon Caesar soon activates it's tail drill and shatters a wall, making people scream as Burai yells at the Guardian to rampage at his heart's content. Mei wonders why a Guardian is attacking the city instead of acting on their side, but the guardian states there are more than 5 Guardian Beasts in the world; which makes Goushi angrier and instruct the team to protect the civilians. Dragon Caesar continues to destroy as the police tells the city to evacuate even as kids are wounded in the attacks, making Geki appear and wonder how Bandora could be causing it and run to help the civilians. Continuing it's rampage, Dragon Caesar eats a smokestack as kids continue to yell for help and Geki helps even as his older brother destroys. Seeing Geki in the streets, Burai declares his brother shouldn't be there and transforms, leaping onto the Guardian and declaring himself as Earth's ruler. Geki shows shock that this is his brother causing the mayhem while continuing to help children hurt in the chaos as Dragon Caesar continues to destroy. The other Zyuranger arrive finding Geki trying to save a trapped child, leading to the team helping him out and dragging the kid with his hurt leg out while seeing the laughing Dragonranger declare he should kneel before him. Angered, Geki declared he was ruled by his emotions and forgot the most important thing; thus deciding to fight and stating Burai is no longer his brother and will be defeated in the name of justice. The team transforms as Geki declares he won't let Burai act like this as Dragonranger yells he's finally ready to fight him while leaping onto a roof; Geki calls him a coward as Burai tells Caesar to destroy the Zyuranger and playing his flute, displaying it to the Zyuranger as the dragon fires finger missiles towards them, throwing them back with it's power; Burai declares the Guardian Beasts as dead and no one will save them. On the Moon, Bandora shows surprise that Burai is controlling a Guardian Beast and that he'll conquer the Earth if they don't do something. Yelling at Grifforzer and Lamie, she tells them to attack the beast as they come to Earth as giants and surround Dragon Caesar. Seeing them, Burai states he won't let Bandora have her way as Dragon Caesar attacks the two giants with his missiles knocking them back. Grifforzer slashes but Burai continues to attack the two giants while causing more wreckage, making the Zyuranger fear he'll destroy the Earth like this and wish they had Daizyuzin to deal with the chaos as the dragon knocks away Lamie Scorpion. In the shrine, Barza prays to the Guardians and asks them to bring back the Guardian Beasts one more time, even as the chaos of the giant battle continues on with the Zyuranger watching helpless. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *This episode marks the overall 800th episode of the Super Sentai franchise, though at the time of the episode's airing, it wasn't because Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were not counted as Super Sentai seasons. DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also (fifth part of the Green With Evil mini-series) (Goldar and Scorpina battling Dragonzord in Part 2) (Dragonzord attacking the city and rangers in Part 2) (Summoning of the Dragonzord in Parts 2 and 3) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura